Bullet the Words
by classicNOTclassy
Summary: She knows diamonds aren't forever, he doesn't. Pain and suffering, but she likes it. This is the begining, to her end... HITSUxOC!


Main Entry: 1di·a·mond

Pronunciation: \ˈdī-(ə-)mənd\

1 a**:** native crystalline carbon that is the hardest known mineral, that is usually nearly colorless, that when transparent and free from flaws is highly valued as a precious stone, and that is used industrially especially as an abrasive ; _also_ **:** a piece of this substance b**:** crystallized carbon produced artificially2**:** something that resembles a diamond (as in brilliance, value, or fine quality)  
(Information used /dictionary/diamond)

That's sounds about right. The definitions. It all described who she was.. Who was she?

She was _Takara Marasaki _Her face was cold, smooth as a diamond, hard as one too. Flawless skin. She was brilliant. Yet she was so cold. She never experienced happiness. Not one laugh escaped her a evil, menacing laugh which sound so musical. She was serious. She talked as if she rehearsed everything, like she planned it. Still like her face, her voice was smooth. She was insanely strong.. It was so sad though. How that girl, who was so young. Was so troubled.

Her eyes were a alarming color of a light grey. They were hollow. Always set in a glare. She seemed so mad at every one she saw. Like it was their fault for something. Her hair was long black, pin-straight. Even ends, even bangs. That looked like sharp daggers since it was so one mistake. She was short, really short, but the type of short you would say was cute.. Yes she was beautiful in her creepy way. But she was so bitter.

But there was always,always one thing that she despised the most... Her curse. She hated to cry. But when there's no one around she does. But she doesn't cry wet tears. No her tears comes out as diamonds, little tear diamonds the size of a tear drop. Her blood was red diamonds when spilt. Heck, if she sneezed green diamonds would come out of her nose. Anything in the form of liquid that comes out of her body... Turns into diamonds. If she touched a liquid substance with a intention, it would turn it diamonds. She hated diamonds. She hated what she had become because of it. Bad enough her zanpaktou was unique.

Her zanpaktou's name is Kongouseki-Sufinkusu ( Meaning: Diamond Sphinx). She hated that zanpaktou. And her zanpaktou hated her. Her zanpaktou was like her too. A huge Sphinx with mischievous eyes that were strong and focus. Flowing dark hair with a body of a large cat like creature. A head of a beautiful woman with large angel wings that shimmered and glows. It's claws and fangs were sharp diamonds ready to slice. Insanely strong. Beautiful. But the same bitterness. Also slightly perverted..

Takara Marasaki is captain of the 3rd division. Since Gin, Aizens and Tōsen betrayal. She wanted to be unnoticed, But when your a captain -that's kinda hard . She didn't want to get close to anyone. Besides who will miss her.. No one cares. She doesn't talk to anyone. And if someone did talk to her. They would either get a nasty stare/glare or a rude emotionless remark. Because of this, people get the wrong impression of her.

_~* Who Did This To You.. Why Are You So Cold?*~_

She doesn't care. They can call her anything they want. Its not like it hurts that much anyway. Though She yells at the top of her lungs...

" IT'S NOT FAIR! ITS NEVER FAIR!!" I screamed to my self. While laying on the floor curled up in a ball. I could feel the wet tears quickly turn hard into little diamonds hit the floor. I gasped, hearing them.

Then I gasped again.

And again.

And again.

When I felt like I was calm enough. I stood up. A little wobbly at first. I shook my head. Walking over to the dresser where about four boxes of tissues were. I picked one up. Blowing my nose and wiping my tears that haven't turned into that disgusting stone. I threw my tissue in the metal garbage-can hearing a "Clank" I sighed. I should have known it would turn.

I picked up the diamonds that were produced by my tears from the floor. I went to my bed side opening the black leather box I had there. I carelessly threw it in with the rest of the diamonds.. I sighed once again resting my body on my bed.

Its not like I wanna cry. I just have to release it. Then after that. I'll stop then wait for a new day to start the cycle all over again... Yay.

_**Your a sad excuse, One day my blade will pierce the heart you don't even use. And I'll laugh.**_

I sighed turning over to my Zanpaktou that was casually leaning on the wall. I glared at it. Then stop, giving it a emotionless stare.

_Please tell me when that day comes. So I can laugh with you. _

_**Good For Nothing.**_

_Isn't my Zanpaktou comforting.  
_

I soon drifted off to cold slumber. Sniffing lightly from the recent crying.

_~* What's holding you back. Kill me now!*~ _


End file.
